Wartime Novelty
by Marmaset6
Summary: A cutesy romance fic between battery and seraph with a surprise guest appearance from ruin and firebreak. Hope you enjoy


(I feel like the setting I had imagined for this is vague enough to not be easily understood so i'm going to try and capture my imagination here. Imagine a match of blackout in bo4 except the collapse takes a very very long time to close. I was thinking about two month's time. And instead of living, they are fighting for the ability to go on vacation. As such the match is competitive but friendly. The only characters I am including are the specialists. The guns and things they pick up are non lethal remakes of the weapons they normally are. It is a more defensive long term version as well, so a character staying in one place for a very long time is commonplace. If any other questions arise that don't make sense feel free to comment or dm and I will try to answer them.)

Seraph was propped up on a wooden crate inside of firing range inspecting her one and only annihilator as she heard footsteps approach. She shifted her attention to the door as a familiar figure approached through it. In all of her pink haired glory stood Battery observing the room before her. She laid eyes on the asian woman and approached with a smile. Seraph was apprehensive at first because of the prospect of it being a threat and as such her firearm was placed straight towards the door.

"I was told you would be in here. How's it going girl? It's been too long." Battery was usually seen with a pleasant smile on her face whenever present. Her energy seemed to lighten up the mood in any room. Battery had now been arm distance from Seraph.

Seraph hopped off the crate after lowering her gun and extended a hug to Battery who returned it quickly. "You're finally back. Where have you been for so long?" Battery had just disappeared from the fight one day about a month ago for unknown reasons. Seraph had zero doubt in her mind that Battery was okay, or at least not dead.

Battery stepped back and extended her arm before pulling one of her gloves off. "Lost a couple fingers testing out the new cluster prototype. One of the additional explosives may or may not have stuck to my hand when I threw it. Anyways, i'm here now how you been."

Seraph grabbed the annihilator from the crate and spun it on her hand before sheathing it in its holster."just getting some practice in. mason was talking about issuing new weapons for all of us. The immortals high ups offered to provide materials for the project, go figure." she hopped back up on the crate and invited Battery to do the same. "I missed you ya know. A text would have been nice." Battery was the only one she felt close to.

Battery hopped on the crate and rested her head on Seraph's shoulder. "Sorry babe, I couldn't exactly use my hands. I was surprisingly busy getting my nerves rewired." Battery started laughing loudly and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Maybe I should have said something. Then again me showing up wouldn't be such a surprise. I know how much you love those."

Seraph sighed before leaning into Battery all the same. "Such a dork." she allowed the stronger women to hold them together and focused on sharing the contact which she had longed for. "At least you're my dork." Seraph's first language wasn't english and as such whenever she used a more obscure word Battery made sure to mess with her for it.

"Who taught you dork? It's too tame for me to use so I know it wasnt me." Battery pulled away slightly and was looking her square in the eyes.

"It was your mother." Seraph couldn't help but laugh at what she said. Even if it was meant as a playful insult it was so dumb that she couldn't say it seriously.

"Oh really? She must have thought of you when she was in the hospital with me." her head went back down on top of Seraphs slightly surprised at the joke.

"I've been told I have that effect on people, you among them. Maybe it's true. After all, what were you thinking about the entire time you were in the hospital?" Seraph picked her head up and held Battery's chin before turning her head to inspect her neck.

"I'm going to choose not to answer that, I don't want to give you the satisfaction." Battery pushed her head aside and allowed the asian to examine her skin. Seraph's mark was no longer planted on Battery's flesh. Without much haste Seraph leaned down and bit into the soft skin. She played with it softly before letting go. Battery gasped slightly from the feeling of warm breath on her skin. She was long used to the biting by now, but the feeling was long desired.

"You just couldn't resist could you?"

"Oh shush, everyone already knows." Seraph said while rolling her eyes. Battery looked over at her in surprise.

"What do you mean they already know?" Seraph reached over and leaned back into her now slightly wet neck.

"We didn't exactly hide it. And we may or may not have left one of our radios on one night." Battery started blushing while Seraph just smiled. "If it makes you feel any better they all said they supported it. Mark my words but I think Ruin found it just a tad bit too entertaining." Battery chuckled while still blushing and rubbed Seraph's back once again.

"Lets try not to do that again. Or I may just invite Ruin over."

"You won't hear me complaining. He's the only man here who finds me attractive."

"Oh my lord you need to calm down" Battery started laughing out loud, snorting on occasion while Seraph was quietly chuckling. "Less competition I suppose. Though I doubt anyone can cure me of my yellow fever."

"That would only be a problem if you wanted it cured. I would hope you don't." Seraph stepped off of the crate and walked over to the makeshift hammock she constructed out of camouflage netting and laid in it. "I haven't had anyone else in it with me, especially not anyone who weighs as much as you do." Seraph started cheekily laughing before she got in.

"You are lucky you're a woman. If one of the guys said that I would have beat their ass. Though I suppose I can't complain. I was blessed with the curves of a goddess, to deny them would be sacrilegious." she approached the crate and got in with Seraph holding her tightly. "I guess I got lucky you don't like skinny bimbos."

"I wouldn't say I hate skinny women, but they definitely aren't as cute as you. And I mean that as a net statement. There isn't a woman out their who I think is as cute as you." Seraph pushed her body backwards into Battery's arms.

"You mark me like cattle and then melt in my arms. I will never understand you, you know that?" all she got from Seraph was a quiet shushing as they laid together. "You are probably exhausted from all of that time alone. I can take watch tonight my love. You left a supply crate in one of the outskirting buildings as well. I thought I told you how to search properly."

"Oh shut the hell up and cuddle me." Seraph turned around and looked at Battery with sincerity. "I appreciate it but lets deal with those things when we get to them. Right now all I want to think about is you." she stayed facing Battery and buried her face in the bigger woman's chest. "I missed these girls, how have they been?"

Battery sighed and playfully pushed her chest towards Seraph's face. "Just fine, I think they are a bit excited to see you actually. They haven't been getting exercised like normal." Battery was smiling casually at Seraph now after placing the ball in her court.

"They are long overdue then" Seraph knew the way into Battery's clothing well enough to do it with her eyes closed by now. The front of her outfit was pushed aside breastplate and all. Her exposed chest was now revealed to the smaller woman. Seraph gently took one of them in her mouth and began suckling like a child. To her total shock, milk actually came out. She drank a few sips, the sound of her suckling overshadowing the moans heard above her.

"Why are you lactating? I knew your breasts looked bigger than normal." a drop of milk was still on her cheek as Battery licked it off and kissed her lips gently. The amount of care both partners showed each other during love making was astronomical. It has been known to happen between the two that one would be in such a giving mood that they would only please the other and not want anything in return.

"I wasn't kept in the on site hospital back at base. They took me back home so I could see my folks since the prototype messing up was their fault. You know what my home town is known for don't you?"

"A lot of whiny brats, I could tell that one without even having been there. For some, it never goes away." she started laughing and started placing kisses on her chest.

"I don't mean to be a buzzkill but i'm not feeling sex tonight. Seeing my mom again must have turned me into a pansy. But, it would be wrong of me not to give my little darling something to drink" Seraph looked up and nodded before turning her attention back downwards.

She quickly latched onto the same breast as earlier and began drinking and drinking. The harder she sucked the more Battery had to stifle her own moans. After about a mouthful of milk from the right side had been extracted she pulled off and audibly swallowed. She looked at Battery right in the eyes as she did it too, blushing and all. "Not even joking with you, I was really thirsty and water was losing its luster."

Without much haste she latched onto the other one and did the same thing. She easily drained it of its contents but didn't wait to swallow. Battery was busy running her hand through Seraph's darker hair. The occasional whimper and moan escaped Battery's lips which sounded like opera to Seraph. Seraph delatched and pulled away slowly.

She buried her face into Battery's neck before sighing loudly showing satisfaction. Battery's cheeks were bright red and she was pleasantly satisfied.

Battery looked away for only a moment and saw that the sun was almost past view surprisingly. Time must have completely flown by in the arms of each other. Battery pulled away slightly, sitting up, earning a groan from Seraph.

"Why so sudden? Could you be bored of me already" Battery looked back down into Seraph's pleading eyes before chuckling quietly.

"I know what you're doing and it's not going to work." she placed a playful poke at Seraph's firm butt before pointing at the setting sun. "it's time to go on watch my dear, and I believe my turn is long overdue." she threw her legs over the edge of the comfortable hammock sighing slightly. "You need to catch some sleep, and I need to practice my aim." Battery stood up stretching as she gently placed Seraph onto the pillow like bunch of fabric.

Seraph groaned slightly before rolling her eyes. "Goddamnit, why did I have to get the responsible girlfriend. Why can't you just stare at my tits and forget about duties for once."

Battery laughed audibly actually grasping at her knees at first. "Because you are a smart woman maybe? That comes to mind for sure. But in all seriousness, what have you done in my absence." the safety precautions at firing range before Battery left had been lackluster at best, but thankfully nobody had approached.

"Up in the guard tower, there are cameras set up all around the perimeter which double as motion sensors. They are equipped with thermal as well so it should be impossible to miss anyone. Even if you doze off, the motion sensors beep in id matched personnel's radios. Aka you and me." Seraph had turned back over and closed her eyes before pulling up her facemask. "There may or may not be a surprise in the tower for you as well."

Battery smirked before leaning against a wooden pole. "If I go up in that tower and there are naked pictures of you on the walls I swear to god."

"What are you gonna do about it? Come down here and punish me? Yeah see how long it takes for me to finish" she replied amused before sprawling out on the bed fully.

"Alright, I take it there is a different surprise. Can't wait to find out what it is." Battery looked over and realized the sun had set fully. Pale moonlight was the only illumination on the pitch black firing range. She attempted to form a sentence but was rudely interrupted by Seraph snoring. "Damn, you really must be deprived."

Battery pulled off her outer vest and laid it on top of Seraph gently. It was a suitable replacement for a blanket. She put back on her loose t-shirt opting out of trying to find a way to put on the clunky metal plate. She took one final look at Seraph before heading out to climb the ladder to the guard tower. The dimly lit ladder proved no issue for the fit army woman and she easily reached the top.

She looked around and saw the aforementioned camera feed and motion sensor panels, but something else was laying on the ground. A wooden crate lied on the ground which she promptly opened and examined the contents of. Her eyes lit up as she pulled out her surprise.

In her hands sat a completely customized barrett xm500 antI materiel rifle. Complete with an adjustable 40x zoom scope, a live rangefinder display, complete automatic zeroing, a bolted down bipod, a silencer which must have been a foot thick on all sides, and a twenty fucking pound drum mag. Three full magazines sat in the crate along with an envelope. Something shiny sat on the side of the gun. It appeared to be a locket attached to the side. She opened it and to her own surprise it was a picture of them together, the first picture of them together. This picture held incredible meaning to both of the women and its inclusion here made this gift so much more meaningful.

As she fought back a stray tear at the sight she placed the gun on the ground gently before picking up the envelope. She opened it rather quickly and inside was a collection of photos. She took the first one out and sighed before ripping it in half. She started laughing aloud as she looked back down at the torn photo. The once complete image was in fact a photo of a completely naked Seraph posing like a maid for the camera. By god if she couldn't admit they looked good. On the back of the envelope read the message "in case you get bored". She closed the envelope and put it back in its place before chuckling quietly. She mumbled slightly, "I guess they weren't plastered on the walls."

She refocused her attention on the job at hand. She sat in the chair already there and picked her gun back up. Finally examining her surroundings fully she noticed the usually netted roof was actually completely closed off and built properly. A ladder which was barely visible through the window beside her was taken note of. From up there she could see most of the surroundings, clever girl.

She started messing around with the gun once again fully examining its features. She popped off the seemingly decorative cap underneath the scope and to her surprise a bright green button was in its place. A Battery was gently nestled inside and once she pressed the button the scope switched to a thermal scope. This present keeps getting better and better.

She actually couldn't wait to fucking drop someone with this gun, a single shot was all it would take. She kicked up her legs on the top of the ladder and waited patiently for anything to make itself of interest. And she kept waiting, for about three whole hours. After the pictures made themselves a definite option in Battery's mind she was pulled out of her trance.

A light buzzing became slowly louder as the motion got closer and closer to the sensor. It was coming from the north, two signals. That's it? Against this weapon it would take an entire fucking army. She took her signal to hop off of her chair and grab her rifle. She practically hopped out of the window and climbed the ladder to the roof. She laid down and effortlessly deployed the bipod. She flipped the thermal on and adjusted the scope to a slightly lower magnification to capture her targets.

She aimed towards the hill and instantly spotted the two targets. It was the only two men she actually wished to catch up with. Ruin, and Firebreak. Oh this was gonna be fun for sure. She took a moment to make sure the scope was properly calibrated before lining up the shot. Something hadn't occurred to her however, the scope itself glowed slightly from a distance.

Right as she pulled the trigger for the first time she saw Ruin's eyes light up having noticed her presence. As soon as the round hit him he threw his arms up in anger before grabbing his chest where it collided. Firebreak instantly made a break for the closest tree and practically dove behind it. Battery just smiled at Ruin's angry arm waving before moving her sights to the base of the tree and pulled the trigger a second time. She was fairly confident the shot hit but just to be safe she pulled the trigger a third and fourth time in slightly varied spots.

Before she knew it Firebreak was standing while he walked out from behind the tree. He had his mask off and was flipping the bird in my general direction. Over the radio spoke woods' iconic voice. "Two beautiful kills from a beautiful lady. Nobody fuck with this chick. Battery has taken down Ruin and Firebreak, both kills around three hundred meters away. Must suck doesn't it you two. Ahh I don't fucking care. Be prepared for exfil tomorrow morning you know the drill."

Over the radio crackled the voices of the other remaining specialists. Several jokes about the men getting their asses kicked, and some remarks about Battery being back. Battery was chuckling by this point completely not hearing the radio chatter. She lifted her head up for a second to give a message to the men. "Back in black bitches! Nah im just fucking around swing on by we'll catch up." she was still looking at the men through the scope and started smiling when Ruin started punching a tree after being embarrassed so much.

"Fuck yourself ya dyke!" the entire specialist squad including Battery began chuckling at the exclamation from the usually reserved Firebreak. "If you ladies don't hurry the fuck up I may just have to." even more incredibly loud laughter rang out through the speaker on the radio. If Seraph hadn't muted her radio she must have been woken up by now.

Ruin and Firebreak both set down the hill before Battery picked up her oversized firearm and set down the ladder. Fast forward a whole fifteen minutes the men finally arrived. Where the old rustbucket of a vehicle had been before sat a fireplace now. The gentle crackling of said fireplace had just started up from Battery's efforts. The men took a spot around the campfire before sighing.

Ruin finally spoke up "what the fuck did you shoot us with? I'm gonna go up that tower and fucking take it."

Battery was onboard with showing it off and pointed at the ladder signalling for him to go grab it. As soon as he got the top of the ladder the firearm stuck out like a sore thumb. He grabbed it and began to go down the ladder before he spotted some torn scraps of paper on the ground. He grabbed them up and realized what the picture was of. He chuckled quietly before putting the pieces in his pocket and set down the ladder.

He got to the bottom and inspected the firearm. He placed it on a wooden stump and took careful work to inspect it. He came across the same revelations Battery had and toggled the thermal scope. "Fucking thermal? Are you serious? That is the last time I let you be in a group with Seraph."

He opened the locket on the side and inspected it carefully for a second. Battery noticed and reached forward to close it quickly. "Hands off, that is a private image."

Ruin held his hands back apprehensively before reaffirming Battery. "What I thought it was a nice photo. You two got something real special and it isn't embarrassing to acknowledge it. I mean you guys have something so special you share photos with each other, that is a big step." he pulled the scraps out of his pocket and held them in front of Battery she looked at it for a second before holding her hands against her face. "You have till the count of three."

Ruin looked at Battery and did not receive the reaction he was expecting. She was supposed to be embarrassed but just was calm. That was until she started counting. "One" Ruin looked at her frantically and back down at the photo again. "Two" Ruin panicked and tossed the photo pieces in the fire. The plastic quickly melted and the image became unrecognizable.

Battery sighed before saying aloud "three" she stood up and approached Ruin angrily. Ruin fell back off the stump and had his hands before him saying things like "wait wait wait I threw it away come on" among others. Battery got next to him and only half force punched him right in the dick. Ruin fell forward as his eyes grew wide.

Firebreak was sitting on the side and finally spoke up. "Come on you took it way too far" Battery shot daggers at him before raising her fist threateningly. Firebreak backed down slightly holding his hands up admitting defeat. Battery had a satisfied smirk on her face as she sat back down. "You know, when I came back in I may or may not have been able to bring some shit with me. Y'all wanna drink till the sun comes out?"

The still recovering Ruin, the now interested Firebreak, and the groggy freshly awoken Seraph all confirmed in unison. Battery turned around slightly looking at the woman before moving aside in her seat allowing Seraph a place. Seraph took it instantly and wrapped around Battery before looking at the two men.

"She got you guys didn't she?" both men nodded before sighing in unison. "You're welcome for that. How many meters?"

Battery chimed back in "three fucking hundred!" she seemed proud, and for good reason she had every right to be.

"Damn, one shot maybe, but two? You are crazy. You found the thermal right?" Seraph began looking at the other two men and giggled softly. "Yeah she found the thermal." Seraph placed a small peck onto Battery's cheek before smiling deviously. "You found my other gift too right?"

Battery looked at her and started shaking her head. "You're lucky they weren't on the walls. Thats all im gonna say." Ruin had begun removing his bulky outer layer of bullet resistant clothing being left in smooth grey pants and a plain black t-shirt. From his neck hung a dog tag which had Ruin written on both sides in permanent marker. Fitting I suppose.

"You wouldn't want them plastered on the walls? Sounds like heaven to me. Oh you must have not wanted to be distracted, that makes sense." he was sitting down once again and had the biggest smirk on his face. Battery just stared at him, menacingly. Seraph poked Battery on the cheek before laughing quietly.

Firebreak had mimicked Ruins actions except he had been in a red t-shirt and black gym shorts. Visible burns scarred his lower arms and legs with patches of hair being missing. His face however had been completely untouched. It was rare for him to take off his mask so seeing him at all was a shocker. Firebreak had short shaggy black hair and a hard sharp look to his face. "What the hell do you keep talking about?" Ruin was too busy smirking to register the question but Seraph looked over.

"Nudes." her response was frank and simple earning a slightly stuttered "o-oh" from Firebreak. He tossed his bulky fire retardant gear to the side and sat down himself. Finally getting a decent bit of relaxation in. he pulled a pair of glasses out of his pocket and put them on while sighing. "Wish I had a girl as freaky as you"

All three of the people there started laughing which finally wiped that damn smirk off of Ruin's face. Battery stood up and started walking towards the cache where she hid the beers. "Maybe one day big guy" she felt bad for Firebreak for various reasons. As did most people for similar reasons. He had a family, a wonderful wife and the most beautiful daughter. Freak house fire caught em off guard, both of them died in the hospital while he got out with minor nerve damage. Explains the scars.

She shrugged off the sad wave and put her eyes back on the prize. She opened up the fridge found in the entrance to the firing range. Must have been used by the employees. Inside was a fridge literally full of beer. It easily was about 150 cans of beer. "Well damn. When I said I wanted some beer I didn't mean this much holy shit Mason" she picked up two 12 packs and effortlessly carried them back to the fire.

She placed them on a stump next to the fire and pulled two off before tossing them to the guys. She grabbed two for herself and Seraph and sat back down. Multiple thanks were directed at Battery as she eagerly opened her can. It was about 22:00 so the night was still young. She hammered the first one down the hatch as she grabbed another. Firebreak followed suit but Ruin and Seraph took their time.

"Id prefer not to be drunk, if someone else approaches we can't rely on these two to stop them." Battery nodded before hiccuping loudly. "Already?" she thought before taking another sip of her beverage.

About an hour or so had passed of the four friends getting drunk and catching up. The only one still somewhat sober was Seraph for previously established reasons. Battery's past declaration about not wanting to have sex that night had faded away with her clarity. She pulled Seraph aside and whispered into her ear. "I think I changed my mind about tonight. I want you." Seraph smiled softly before responding. "We have company, so if you want sex you better be prepared to please everyone." Battery lifted up her head and looked at the two men, she could handle two men easily.

She stood up almost stumbling over herself before regaining some of her composure. All of the people at the campfire had removed their defensive outer layers of clothing choosing comfort over protection. Battery was frank with her approach and opted out of playing games. She was drunk, horny, bored, and wasn't in the mood for waiting. She removed her shirt and was standing in loose jeans and a pink frilly bra. The men stared at her puzzled fidgeting awkwardly.

"Seraph, get your ass up here." Seraph stood up quickly and joined Battery, removing her t-shirt and bra in one go. Her small b-cup breasts were standing firmly against her smooth skin. The men's eyes lit up at the sight and started looking between each-other embarrassed. Battery scoffed slightly and pulled off her own bra. Her milky funbags were of a much bigger size and jiggled in the cool night air.

Visible erections began forming in the men's pants as they turned away awkwardly trying not to look. Battery took a couple steps forward, almost stumbling with each one as she stood in front of Firebreak. She leaned forward into Firebreak's personal bubble and sat on his lap. "I understand how these types of things must make you feel. I wont do anything if you don't want me to. We can only go as far as you say we can. This doesn't mean we have feelings for eachother, this is just a fun time with friends."

Firebreak's thought process was clouded by a mixture of alcohol and lust as he nodded to Battery's surprisingly well constructed concern. He wanted this, he needed this. He hadn't felt another woman's touch since the accident, and he was long overdue. He could understand her point, he didn't love Battery at all, they were just good friends. "Start slow, we will see how it goes."

Battery nodded before hopping off of lap and tugging at his clothing. Before long his underwear was around his ankles and his erection sprung free. It stood at a reasonable nine inches long and about three inches thick. Firebreak tried to remain calm as his own heart began to beat faster. Battery gently took the shaft in her hands and began to stroke it while slowly fondling his balls. Firebreak grunted from the sudden overwhelming touch and gently put his hand on Battery's head moving it slowly almost petting her.

He realized what he was doing and stopped suddenly pulling his hand away. Battery looked back up and looked at him puzzled. She grabbed his hand and placed it back on her head. "Its okay big guy, if it makes you comfortable, it's okay." Firebreak started slowly moving his head in circles as Battery picked up speed. Within seconds Battery was jerking the man off at a generous pace.

Each time her hand hit the base of his pelvis he grunted quietly. Within such a short time he already felt his first orgasm approaching. He tensed up shortly with red cheeks as a ridiculous amount of cum shot out of his cock and covered Battery's hand and chest. She giggled slightly before she started licking up the sticky liquid. Once it was mostly gone she stood back up and lifted Firebreak's chin slightly.

His face looked entirely embarrassed and he had trouble making eye contact. Battery placed a gentle kiss on his cheek after cupping the sides of his face. "Its okay, you don't need to be embarrassed. Do you want to stick it in me? Or I can take it slow and give you a blowjob."

Firebreak started nodding at the second option and Battery smiled. She dropped to her knees and started stroking it slowly once again. At full length for a second time she took the tip in her mouth. She swirled her tongue around the tip and gathered all the excess cum, savoring the taste. In one swift motion she took the whole cock down her throat and got an adequate amount of saliva on it.

Firebreak froze up and a feminine moan escaped his lips. Battery didn't falter and simply took the signal as a sound of appreciation. She bobbed her head quickly up and down the shaft swirling her tongue around the balls each time her head got low enough. Firebreak's hand returned to Battery's head and quickly pet her. It was something his wife enjoyed so it was a habit during these times. He was quickly petting next to Battery's ear and Battery couldn't explain why but she enjoyed it.

With a couple of bobs more Firebreak felt his second orgasm approach. Battery picked up on the twitching of his shaft and hilted it in her throat. He came inside of her mouth and shot spurt after spurt straight into her stomach. She waited until he was done and pulled off with a plop. Firebreak was completely spent after that and to be honest she was okay with that. Anyway she could help out her friend she would gladly take part in.

She wiped her chin and put a kiss on Firebreak's forehead. Whether he realized it or not this was a huge part in him recovering from his trauma. He sat up in his seat catching his breath before reaching forward and hugging Battery. "Thank you Battery, I really appreciate it." Battery shushed the man and laid him down on the ground next to the fire. He was put to sleep gently as Battery stood and approached Ruin.

Seraph had gotten busy with Ruin rather quickly and by the looks of it Ruin had busted faster than Firebreak. She was still clothed so they didn't actually have sex not that she would have minded anyways. Ruin was laying back in the chair which was scavenged from an old vehicle with his head dropped to the side. Seraph was sitting on his lap watching him sleep. From the looks of it she clothed him again too, he was a little far away from the fire.

Seraph looked over at Battery and smiled before standing. "He didn't want to go all the way? He is such a sweetheart. It's not common that a man will deny a woman giving themselves up like that." in the speech she closed the gap and held the bigger woman gently. Battery's bare chest pressed against Seraph's softly.

"I know, he is such a cutie. We really need to involve him more. Whenever we win this we should extend an invitation to him. Mason is nice enough, she'll let him go." Battery started gently stroking Seraph's back lovingly before guiding her over to her previous seat. Battery took a seat and Seraph sat on her lap gently. "Of course. I wouldn't mind us having a joint relationship if it's okay with you." Seraph looked up at Battery calmly and examined her soft face. Battery returned the gesture and just stared at Seraph's beautiful face taking in each of the contours.

"I would be okay with that, becoming a trio instead of a duo. I know he would be okay with it as well. I just don't like letting him hurt. As his friends it is our job I suppose." Battery closed the distance and rested her chin on Seraph's silky hair.

"We can talk more about this later, with him. For now lets enjoy each other." Seraph snaked downward off of the stump and in-between Battery's legs. She reached up at the waistband of her pants and pulled them quickly. She tossed them aside before leaning forward. Without wasting any time at all she stuck her tongue out and began gently licking her outer folds.

Battery moaned quietly at the cool wet sensation. The earlier actions left her sopping wet which was pleasant for Seraph as she quite enjoyed the taste. Battery looked at the men to make sure they were sleeping still and realized moaning loudly would almost certainly wake them up. She grabbed her soaked panties off of the ground and balled them up. She placed it in her mouth acting as a temporary ball gag. Seraph looked up and giggled slightly before sticking her tongue back out.

She began picking up speed on the outside before reaching her hands up and rubbing Battery's sides gently. Her body was sensitive all over and basic skin on skin contact felt very good for the bigger women. Seraph was in a giving mood tonight and didn't particularly want to cum, fortunate for Battery.

Seraph grabbed her legs and got a better position in the woman's legs. She stuck her tongue inside of Battery's snatch for the first time proper and roughly ate the woman out. Seraph could hear strained moans against the makeshift gag with every flick of her tongue. Already after only such a short time, Battery could feel her own orgasm approaching.

Seraph could tell, she didn't know how she could tell, but she could tell. Within a couple more flicks of her tongue and a couple more jabs inside of her Battery's walls tensed up and caught Seraph's tongue inside of her. Generous amounts of fluid pushed out of Battery onto Seraph's tongue. She locked her lips on the outer part of her pussy to not waste a drop as lewd slurping and sucking sounds pushed out past the seal.

With a final plop Seraph pulled away and Battery slumped backwards. Seraph licked her lips to catch any leaking fluid before placing a kiss on Battery's lips. Battery recovered quickly and began feeling Seraph's chest. Seraph reached a hand out and stopped her. "Not tonight babe, you were deprived and needed release. I enjoyed it more than enough."

Battery's eyes were wide as she made eye contact with Seraph. "I love you so much." Seraph started giggling before moving back on the cold ground. She reached up and pulled Battery off off the stump, landing on top of her. They cuddled in each other's arms feeling the warmth of the fire crackling in the background. Without much delay or speech they closed the gap between them. Seraph didn't get much sleep of her own before and fell asleep first. Battery looked at Seraph's sleeping face and smiled softly. She fell asleep just like that in her love's arms.

(to vote on the next fic message me on discord pheonix_wing#7548)


End file.
